Transformers: War for Remnant
by Animeak116
Summary: Discontinued. Will not under any circumstances continue. the original requester found someone else and was not happy with this story. (discontinued Entirely will not come back to update)
1. Prolong

**Somethings are best kept hidden. Yet you unleash the demons within.**

A women with white hair looked about her surroundings. Her transport was gone. Destroyed by those infuriating creatures. The Hive may have shot down her ship. But her people will come for her. Looking at the purple crystals around her. She wondered what the Hive was doing with these things. Using her semblance she cut into one and held it in the air. Inspecting it like a grand jewel from her people's treasury. But there was something off about it. It held...malice...Hatred...greed...and most of all. A love for ruined things. She heard whispers that where contorted but brushed it off as the Hive nearby was mining this purple substance.

She wondered the land avoiding the Hive that still stood guard in the area. Her thoughts brought her to memories of her daughter. She sighs in frustration as her daughter is all alone. But the Hive have no respect for love. They are murders and being that Unicron made them. They where very good at what they do. Which was twisted and on the boarder lines of insanity. Soon she came across a stoned area. Purple liquid and gas radiated from it. The Hive Runes bathed in it. As if sucking off power. She had to study more of these things but something in her mind told her not to.

So she walked back to her destroyed ship. Going to the lab area. She began to experiment on it. trying to figure out how to turn it into a gas and liquid form. Perhaps something to use against the Hive. These Grim like creatures that enjoy Unicrons love of destruction. Little did she know small voices started to be heard as if directing her to do what it says without warning. For she knows not what she is about to unleash.

The machines of the on board lab began to whine. If she was to survive. She will need every advantage neccessary to stay alive. Even if it ment using this substance that the Hive use as fuel for there weapons. However she heard the roars of a Ogre. And with it being close by. She looked at her weapon that was a purple colored sidearm. A odd crest was the side. Then the roaring stopped. But she could feel the thumps of large footsteps coming towards her downed vessel.

She needed to hid. Then at the worst possible moment. The machines dinged. And out of one came magazines to her side arm. However the bullets had purple tips. Quickly grabbing them. She listened to the large footsteps till they stopped. Slowly she stepped forward to the front of the broken airship. Pointing her sidearm about areas that where exposed to the land. Then she stopped as she heard a growl. Comings from her left she looked out a small hole in the metal side.

Then the large white and grey color of a Ogre leg stepped into her veiw. She then pulled back so the beast wouldnt noticed her moment behind the hole she could see out of. What felt Seconds became minutes, then minutes hours. Then the bone like beast walked on. She sighs in relief. As she walks back into the lab area of the ship. She then sat and leaned into a corner to sleep.

"Dont worry my child. I'll return to you." the women thought ad she let her eyes close. Letting the urge to fall asleep swallow her consciousness.

 **(A/N: So this is for a friend who requested me to do from Deviantart. But if you like this I will be a while before more chapters come out i just have so many things on my plate as is. so updates will not be on a daily schedule)**


	2. A Rose and the Headhunter

Long ago on the world of Remnant it was Chaos the four main Kingdoms had declared war on eachother and for Centeres the conflict had clamed so maney lifes. This terrible war raged on with no end in sight. Neither side accepting defeat as an option. However all of that changes with the discovery of a crashed alien ship.

These strange creatures of metal once wadged their own war. One that tore their world asunder. And apon see what our war was doing to our world they could not stand by and let it happen. These warrior machines now known as Autobots have since stood guard of this world and it's people. But threw this they have help us become one but this joy did not last as there own enemies the Decepticons had come bring there was to our world.

Though now the Autobots had a new Ally on there side. Us and together word able to defeat the Decepticons and capture there leader Megatron and Since then remnent has known nothing but peace... Until now, Night falls on the kingdom of vale. Most of it's citizens have cleared the streets to either rest or hunker down in any number of shops and establishments.

How ever the silence is then broken when a man in armor made of Cybertronian metals and painted black as night was running across the roofs of the citys homes and businesses of the current district. Sounds of metal footsteps clunking along with the equipment he carried could be heard but so ever faintly you would need the most sensitive hearing aid to pick it up.

Magazine rigs and supplemental armor coved the Exo suit he was wearing. A large buldge on his back provide extra protection for his spinal cord but also houses a Thruster pack for long jumps or flight for several minutes at a time when fully charged. His light machine gun was also black as it resembled a old RPK from the Faunus Civil war but udated to modern needs and standards. His HUD glass glowed a errie blood red like he was out for a fight and kill. The latter being only partly right.

( **A/N: the armor this guy is wearing is the Starship Troopers Invasion/Traitor of Mars Exo suits the moble Infantry use in those two movies)**

He followed bunch of black vans that pull up to store. And from the roof of one building he watched as they stepped out of the vehicles a bunch of rather shady looking men. All but one in black and red dress uniforms while the one on the lead was in white. He then activated a sensor mode and watched as the shady men walked into the store and they all pulled guns on the clerk.

"listen old man if you want to make it out alive you will remain silent" the leader of them said.

"Gather the goods boys" he ordered, and all the men moved to open the dust display cases to steel the dust.

The man outside watching pulled his RPK out as well as a RPG. Setting up his LMG on the ledge with its bipod extended. He got a signal from an anonymous source.

"Yeah its them. I got a clear view with my VISOR. Ready to take the shot." the man said into a headset in his helmet.

The static voice was heard again and this annoyed him to no end.

"No if we dont kill him now who knows what hes planning next. Hes helped the Whitefang make IEDs. Im not letting him get away this time alive!" He stated back in anger and a hint of anguish as he cut the feed. But he knew he couldn't take put the leader sense the shop owner was also in the line of bullet penetration for his weapon.

Back to the men. As they were collecting as much dust as they could one of them spotted a young girl wearing a red hooded cloak stand with her back turned to them unfazed by what was going on around her. One man walked over to confront her. He taped her on the sholder and she turned to face him showing she was wearing headphones he then jestered for her to take them off.

"hay, kid" the man said. the girl then turned in to give him her attention.

"yes?" she asked

"I'm going to need you to drop what ever your holding" the thug ask pointing his gun at her

"are you threatning me sir" she said rather smugly

"yes" the man replied.

"Oh" she said.

Just then the man went flying out the window while his comrads turn to where he had just been and saw the girl this time she was holding a rather large Scythe.

"What the hell?" the man on the roof thought as he just witnessed a young teenage girl through his Visor mode on his HUD take out a crony

"Uh oh" one man said as he looked at the girl.

"I thought this was going to be easy" said another

"she's just a kid shoot her" the leader of them said as they all opened fire on her.

Yet she was so fast that she manage to dodge all of there shots. There aim was rather poor then a stormtroopers. The man on the roof watched in astonishment at what he was seeing. He then wiped his HUD to make sure he was actually seeing clearly. A small teenage girl manage to strik fear into leaders goons

"You really should just give up" she commented as she pointed her Scythe at them.

"you think you scare us Red" the leader said and then jestered his men to attack her, but she quicky took them out with her Scyth.

"Okay...NOW I'm scared of her" one man commented

"let's just take the dust and go" the leader said.

Him and the remaining crew grabed there cases and ran out the door. But where also met with the man on the roof with his LMG firing at them. The girl ran after them but when she got out they where already in there cars and driving off.

"Fuck!!!" the man said as he followed them Via the Roof tops again putting away his LMG and taking out the RPG.

"Dang it" she said to herself.

"Hay" one man yelled. "Your in a lot of trouble kid"

"hey I just saved your life" she yelled back at him

"And you just damaged my store in the process! Do you have any idea how much this is going to cost to fix"

"I was trying to help" She yelled back

"well try to be more careful" the old man said

"yeah I will"

And with that she zoomed off in the derection that the vehicals drove off in.

"You think we lost them boss?" one man asked.

"How about you let me think about how you all got your asses kicked by a kid as i drive? Not to mention that god forsaken Headhunter managed to track me of all people from Atlas to here!" The leader begrudgingly stated.

"hey Roman we got company" one of them said

"is it the cops?" another one said

"uh no..."

The leader of the gang Roman Torwick looked out the back window and saw a red blur heading tord them

"shit, that kids fast" he said to himself.

He then looked to the sky via the sunroof and felt his eye twitch in annoyance. The qoute 'Headhunter' he identified as the man on the roof that was shooting at them earlier was flying via his thrusters on his armor.

"And solider boy to...Nice...just my Fucking day." Roman stated with irritation.

"I got her boss" one of them said

Then the back of the car began to shift and transform reveling a massive mini gun. The man continuously fires to hit the child but cannot get a clear shot. Roman looked back through the sunroof and saw he couldnt get a angle on the armored man in the sky from here he was with his cane.

"What are you doing hit the brat" Roman yelled.

"I can't get a clear shot on her!" the man said.

Just then a burst from the flying armored man came from his side arm nearly making the guy on the mini gun almost fall out of the car. But was caught by one of the other goons. The chase went on it seemed to catch the attention of a yellow and black sports car that starts and follows the chase.

As the cars try to shake her the girl eventually jumped on one of them

"hay! Get off" the Gunner yelled.

The gunner then threw a punch at her and ducked to avoid it then kicked him in the face knocking him out of the car

"You want something done right" Roman said to himself.

And with that he stepped down hard on the brakes making the girls go flying off.

"Now let's see if you idiots can do what I pay you for" Torwick said.

All the thugs get out of the cars and surround the girl as she gets back up. Dusting herself off and pulling out her weapon. They had all bit forgotten the armored mans presence as they didnt see or sense him being around. Thinking he just ditched them. they looked at the kid with much great annoyance. All of them pulling the charging handles of there firearms.

"Look your guns aren't going to do much" she said ad they in vain tried to scare her

However after she said that the cars began to transform into giant robots.

"okay those mite do some damage" she said unsure of herself as she saw them finishing there transformation.

"human parasite" one said to insult her.

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to see a yellow sports car with black racing striped just sitting there behind them. Non of them noticing the black armored Headhunter arming the Warhead on the RPG.

"Now if I didn't know better I'd say this fight seems a little unfar" it said

"scram, fleshy" one robot said

"On I'm no fleshy Decepticon punk"

After he said that the car also began to transform into a robot. All Decepticons stare in surprise. A read crest in the bold moon light showed what looked like a more robot like human type face.

"Autobot!" One yells

"yeah and I'm here to take out the trash" he said as his hand transformed into a blaster

"get him" Torchwick yeld.

But then one of the Decepticons head exploded to pieces. Two of the four decepticons followed the vapor trail left by the rocket propelled grenade to the roof that the Headhunter was on previously but was missing. But then git hit by Bumblebee as well as shot in the spark. The humans then turn to face the kid as the decepticons try taking on Bumblebee only to find that when they turned around. The Headhunter was standing there with his LMG.

The girl was shocked that the armored man was in front of her. Without her knowing might she add. But then again she was to aww struck that a actual autobot and decepticon brawl was happening before her very eyes. And to here it was Awesome. However what she wpuld see next would be quite...explicit for her young eyes to have seen.

Romans men opened fire on the Headhunter. But what no one expected was his left forearm to deploy a metal slab that would represent some sprt of forearm like shield and a energy feild came out of it. Blocking all the bullets. The criminals then stopped to see if the energy feild was taken out as well as the Headhunter. Which...was sadly a no.

"Ah boss should we be afraid?" one of the goons asked.

The Headhunters Visor glowed red as he put away his LMG and his right forearm made a similar miniature shield like that on his left forearm. However when the right forearm shield was done both emitted two pronged energy like blades from what looked like rods underneath the shields where the wrists was. Roman was reminded of the time he lost a crew a few month's back when he attempted to rob a train that the whitefang took over. Which didnt end well as both sides where sliced to pieces.

"The girl no because that would be pathetic. This guy thought." he started as the Headhunter got into a menacing stance. "Yes be very afraid of him."

The Headhunter then dashed at what seemed like a blink of a eye. One goon who was at the front just dropped to the floor as his side spilled blood and his innards started to fall out of him. It disgusted the girl that she had to puke into a random trashcan.

"Anyone want to be next?" the Headhunter asked with a voice that sounded robotically.

"Well open fire!!!" Roman said as he pointed his can at him.

The goons did so as they unleashed a volley of lead at the Headhunter. But he dashed way to fast for them to react fast enough. Goons fell from slashes and stabs to quickly to Romans annoyance. The girl looked in horror as the Headhunter killed without remorse.

Then out of nowhere the Headhunter disappeared again. He and his last goon looked about carefully. But to no avail they couldn't see him. Then the last Goon didnt feel well. Looking down he saw the pronged blades exit through his abdomen and enter his back. Blood smeared across the forearm shields and the Headhunters armor and helmet. Then with a lift the blades of energy slid upwards slicing through bone and flesh. The body fell into a bloody heap as the shoulder separated from the body cleanly.

Roman held his cane in a defensive way like that if a short sword. The Headhunter started to slash and stab again but unlike the scared goons that died. He was at the most able to keep up with the armored man. Back with the Decepticons and the Autobot things where not working out. The two Decepticons kept trying to ether shoot or punch.

But the Autobot counters or gets a good graze in with his arm canon. They knew as they kept fighting that this was a losing battle. They have yet to get the Dust in there Storage banks to there current leader. And Roman is still needed. One of the decepticons looked to the other and nodded. It then ran at the Autobot while the other went for Roman.

The Autobot saw thats and started to fight again with the decepticon. Roman on the other hand was blocking all the armored mans strikes. Then in one swing the armored man managed to finally slice through Romans Cane. He stumbled back and fell on his ass as he looked at his weapon with great grief. He was then forced down by an armored foot. The energy like blades retracted back into the mans forearm shield. And on one end of the right forearm shield two holes appears.

A part of the shield cocked back a charging handle loading a 10mm round of Cybertronium. Powerful enough to blow through ones Aura and body with a lot of internal damage. He then pointed it at Romans face that was mere inches from the barrel. However the girl that was still in shock of the slaughter she had witnessed to there fellow man. She teared up at the loss of life. And now the armored man was gonna take one last life tonight.

"Stop!!" she screamed at the armored man who was about to pull the trigger. "Please. You dont have to kill him! He can still go to jail and serve his time!"

The armored man looked back at her as if she was insane. He glared at her from underneath his helmet. He turned back to Roman who had his hands up.

"Terrorists...dont deserve jail time." the man said through his helmet speakers. It made him sound alien like the Cybertronians here on Remnant. But a lot more robotic.

He was about to pull the trigger but the one decepticon that of the two surviving ones backhanded the armored man who crashed into a brick wall. His forearm shields retracted automatically so that he wouldn't hurt himself as he fell to the ground. The decepticon then transformed back into its van form and had Roman into the drivers seat as it sped off.

The girl just looked at the carnage around her. She wanted to be a Huntress. That much she was sure of. But whoever thought killing was right in her mind just seemed sick to her. She looked at the battle between the Autobot and Decepticon. The yellow colored Autobot punched and jabbed into his opponent. Keeping up the agression he left hooked the decepticon in the face hard enough to knock it out.

The Autobot who was victorious pulled out some energon bindings cuffs and placed them on the wrists of the unconscious decepticon. He then placed bindings rings around the rouge bots body. Restricting him of his movement of his arms and upper body. The Autobot then ran or what would be considered running. Ran to the unconscious Headhunter who only shook his head in irritation. He looked up at the Autobot as he got up.

"He got away didn't he?" He asked.

And much to his displeasure. The Autobot nodded its yellow head. The Headhunter then looked at the girl. who tried to shake off the horrifically mauled bodys by lookong at the Autobot in aww.

"Your Bumblebee! The best Autbot scout they have!!! Can I have your Autograph!!!!."

However much to her shock. The Headhunter put cuffs on her without warning as he had disappeared and reappeared infront of her. Then a transport with the Vale Police force came and a blond women came out as well as another tall Robot with the same Autobot symbol on the door wings of the bot that looked like a police vehicle as a alternate form.

She was so confused then the scene changed to a integration room. And the blond women was berating her for her actions during the night. The Headhunter just stood by brooding like a Edge lord in a dark corner if the room. Now Ruby would have been more comfortable to answer questions they may have. If it wasn't for the police vehicle Autobot listing off the crimes she had "committed" during the night. And it was a long list.

"And lastly damage to private and public Property." The Autobot finished his long eulogy

"Good Primus I thought that would never END." the yellow Autobot identified as Bumblebee said in extreme bordem.

"Really Bumblebee? You want me to list off the 'Crimes' you pulled tonight?" the Autobot police vehicle stated.

"Please no. And man your a Buzz kill Prowl." Bumblebee stated.

"Right...Scraphole." Prowl mutrered under his breath as he went to the computers.

"Can I leave now? My dad is probably wondering why I'm out much longer then usual." The girl asked who was cuffed to the table. But thankfully the chains attached to them where long enough for her to get comfortable in.

"No." the Headhunter said.

"I make those decisions Raku!" the blond women said.

"Glynda shes still here isnt she?" the Headhunter now known as Raku said.

"*sighs* I hope you understand the consequences of your actions young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." Glynda the blonde women scolded.

"But they started it!"

"*sighs* If it where up to me youd be sent home. With a pat on the back." Glynda started.

This caused the girl to feel a bit more lighter in the situation she was in. Not to mention her friendlier face was a mock up better then that armored man whos still covered in blood from the men he slaughtered. It still didn't sit right with her that he wasn't behind bars.

"Really? That doesn't sound like the Glynda I know." Raku stated to himself more then anyone.

"And a slap on the wrist."

To help get her point across from the latter she brought down her riding crop onto the table near the girls hands. Causing her to eep.

"There we go." Raku said as if he found out where his colleagues real personality of punishing people went.

The blond sighs in annoyance to Rakus comment.

"But theres someone who wpuld like to meet you." Glynda says as she took her pad and walked away for a old but also rather a little young looking man with grey hair and eyes.

"Ruby Rose." he said as he took one good look at the girl.

"um..." Ruby started in confusion.

"What no asking me any questions about my anonymous Identity?" Bumblebee joked only to get a Glare from Glynda.

"You have silver eyes?" The man said.

"Ummmm..." Ruby replied still uncomfortable.

"Might want to back up Oz. Your creeping her out." Raku stated while Ruby did confirm his suspicions by nodded in agreement.

"So where did you learn how to do this?" Ozbin asked removing his face from Rubys.

"Ahhh...Signal Academy." Ruby replied.

This rose Rakus eyebrow as Ozbin was impressed. Glynda seemed indifferent as Prowl and Bumblebee just shrugged to eachother.

"Really?" Raku said skeptically

"hush!" Glynda said to him.

"They taught you to weild one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozbin asked

"Good call on taking away her weapon." Raku said.

"Yes they did." Ruby replied.

"Ah I see. Now why is a adorable little girl like you going to a school designated to train warriors?" Ozbin asked.

"Yeah I wanna know to." Raku stated. with sarcastic curiosity.

"Well I want to be a Huntress." Ruby said excitedly.

"Oh gods a dreamer..." Raku stated unamused by Rubys cute antics.

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozbin asked.

"Are you just gonna tell her that she onlys fights grim? Or you gonna explain reality to her?" Raku stated but was ignored by everyone in favor of Rubys conversation with Ozbin.

"You really are a edge lord." Bumblebee pointed out.

"Or maybe im just someone whos lived in reality and sees how shitty the world actually is." Raku replied to the young bot.

"Right..." Bumblebee stated rolling his optics.

"Well its just that I've only seen one Scythe welder of that caliber before. A dusty old Qrow." Ozbin said.

"Thuts muu runkle." Ruby said with a mouth full of cookies.

"Damnit swallow before you speak!" Raku said

Ruby swallowed her mouth full of voikies before burping wiping her face.

"Sorry. Thats my uncle Qrow. Hes a teacher at Signal. Trust me I used to be complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now im all like (insurt stereotypically ninja nosies here)" Ruby said while doing karate chops fast.

"Wow that was racist." Raku stated before getting another glare from Glynda.

"I only have two more years at Signal before I apply to Becon. You see my sister is applying to Becon because she wants to be Huntress. And well I wanna become a Huntress. And I like to help people. And my parents always taught us to help others so im like why not make a career out of it. I mean the police force is alright but Huntsman and Huntress sound just more exciting gosh you know!!!?" Ruby said very quickly.

"Clearly your a voice of a generation." Raku thought of Rubys childish display.

"Clearly. Do you know who i am?" Ozbin asked.

"Oh no..." Raku mutters.

"Your Ozbin. Headmaster of Becon Academy." Ruby replied.

"No no no Ozbin dont say what I think your gonna ask." Raku stated before getting another glare from Glynda.

"Hello. there." Ozbin said.

"Nice to meet you sir." Ruby replied.

"So would you like to come to my school?" Ozbin asked.

"Gods damnit Oz." Raku thought.

"Wait...what?" Ruby asked super confused.

"Would you. Ruby Rose. Like to come to Becon Academy?" Ozbin asked again but more clearly.

"I'm...I still have to complete my last two years at Signal!" Ruby stated

"Yes. But Im asking you if youbwould like to attend. Your combat skills are very good above those at your combat school."

"I dont know..." Ruby said

"No Oz! Absolutely not!!!!" Raku stated aloud.

"Please Raku this is her choice." Ozbin replied.

"No Oz. Shes not ready to handle going on REAL missions. Or did you forget what happened to Gretchen Rienheart?" Raku said coldly.

Ruby while somewhat agreeing with Raku she still felt uneasy with him making her choices.

"Raku...please." Ozbin said firmly.

"Reality check Ozbin. Those guys that I killed she threw up the minute I spilled first blood. She cant handle a Huntress life when she will refuse to kill." Raku stated.

"It didn't have to end like that!" Ruby shouted.

"News flash Kid! Your enemy's wont give you time to puke. Out there its kill or be killed. You may he fine with killing Grim. But there is more to a Huntress life then just that. You would be hired ti take out some mad man or warlord that will involve taking lives. Its ether your enemy's and target. Or you. And not everyone makes it back." Raku replied narrowing his eyes.

"Its people like you that make me sick. You romanticize the thoughts of being a good and faithful Huntress when you haven't even begin to comprehend your career choice Kid. I lived a Huntsmans life sense I was twelve years old. Amd let me tell you it never got easy or ever was easy. You will be asked to take down people who are a threat to a village or society. The grim are mear canon fodder. But another Human or Faunus Beings is a different ball feild!" Raku stated before turning around and leaving.

"Raku I'm not done with you!" Glynda shouted.

"Oh I know. Thats why I'm leaving." He replied to Glynda before leaving.

Ruby looked at Glynda to who was rubbing her temples at Rakus outburst.

"Please forgive him. Hes...never had a good life. Theres a great many things that happened I'm not at liberty to disclose. But hes had it rough. He just wants the best for people." Ozbin said.

"Does it have to mean he belittles people and think hes superior?" Ruby asked

"He doesn't consider nor feels superior Ms.Rose. Hes just had burdens to great that he carries alone along with the grief. Dont mistake his sarcastic or belittling attitude as his main stay. Hes a very broken young man on his last legs." Ozbin said taking out a card. "If you feel like changing your mind Ms.Rose. Just call."

Ruby took the card with his number. She was eventually released and Bumblebee offered to drive her home. As they where on a farry that was crossing between Vale and Patch. Ruby Looked at the card with Ozbins Scroll number. Often also looking at her own unoccupied scroll attached to her belt. The silence was defining.

"So...ah you thinking about going to Becon?" Bumblebee started.

"Well...im just not sure. I mean. At the very end of that confrontation. All I was doing was nothing at the end." Ruby replied but suppressed the memory of bloodshed.

"Jusy dont listen to him kid. If anything he's just probably a drunkard whos lost his flask." Bumblebee said.

"I guess your right." Ruby said

Soom the ferry docked and Bumblebee was able to drive off and head to Rubys house.

"This is it Bee." Ruby said as he stopped.

Tai Yang Rubys father waa waiting by the door with a rather large shotgun. Ruby just blushed in embarrassment as Bumblebee asked.

"Is that red neck your dad?"

"No and yes." Ruby replied

Ruby got out of him and closed the door. Tai Yang then saw her get out of the car. He walked down to met her and gave her a hug. He watched as Bumblebee drove off. When he ushered her inside the house. He scolded her for being out so late and worrying him half to death when she called him from the police station.

"So anything interesting happened Ruby?" Tai asked.

"Professor Ozbin was...an interesting character. Though he thinks im ready for Becon! I haven't even completed combat school. Not to mention my Hand ti hand is...rusty." Ruby replied rubbing her arm.

"Ruby. If the Headmaster of Becon sought you. Then you are very skilled to have caught his attention." Tai said. "Just think about it."

Ruby nodded as she went upstairs and took a shower and got into pajamas that consisted of white sweats with pink roses and a black no sleeve shirt with a heart on it. She looked at the card Ozbin gave her. As well as considered what that Headhunter named Raku said.

" _If you cant kill another human being or Faunus. Dont bother becoming a Huntress. Because people like you who wont kill. End up dead in a grave. The real world and reality. It will chew people like you and spit you out like your chewing tobacco. People who romanticize the thought of being in this life. End up as the first ones on the ground with there guts hanging out of them. Screaming for there goddamn mothers. Thats something you clearly didnt get when I was going to kill off Roman. Let me know when you have. reality check. Because I wont be laughing when i said I told you so."_

She breathed in and out and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Ozbin said

"Professor Ozbin? Ive made my decision." Ruby replied.

"Really what is it?" he asked

"But First I want a make a bargain."

"Oh. What might that be?" Ozbin asked.

 **The next morning**

"WHAT!?" shouted a very pissed off Raku on his scroll.

"Raku I'm cocerned about you. You where never like this until you met her." Ozbin said.

"WHAT IN YOUR RIGHT MIND WOULD THINK TO HOLD ME BACK DUE TO A LITTLE GIRLS BARGAIN!!??" Raku shouted in anger. "Ozbin I've been investigating for you for the past year. And now your kicking me to the curb. To serve as a student in your damn school? Because of a little Girl?"

"Well even so Raku. Your not technically a licensed Huntsman. If anything people will see you as a bounty hunter." Ozbin trys to reason.

"So be it! I dont give a damn about some title! I am a Headhunter. Ozbin. I putting me in a school with a bunch of dreaming hormonal teenage brats who think they can jack it in the wilds!" Raku stated

"But i didn't say that youd be a student. Ill see you at the initiation speech in a hour. And do clean the blood off your armor. Its nit a sanitary panit job." Ozbin said as he hung up.

 **Elsewhere in Vale**

Raku looked at his scroll and pressed the sleep button. He then went to the docks to Becon Academy. But much to his utter disappointment. Ruby Rose was also on that shuttle.

"Fucking damnit." he mutters under his breath.


	3. Harsh truths in reality

**" _Like poet without pain. Like a beauty without Rage. Like an Innocence without a life to save_** **!!!" - The Ever, Red**

 **Hours earlier**

Tai Yang drove the girls to the airship port of Patch. He eventually found parking in the god forsaken parking lot close to the entrance. Spots like that are favored by many and can get crazy. Then onc he turned off the car he looked back to Ruby and Yang.

"So girls ready to head to Becon?" Tai asked.

"Yes/Yep." Ruby and Yang said in sync.

"Ok." Tai said.

"Hay dad?" Ruby said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything." Ruby replied smiling.

"Your welcome sweetheart." Tai said

He reached over and kissed hers and Yangs foreheads as they leave the car with there bags. He then sighs as he watches them go.

"There good kids Tai. You raised them well." The car radio spoke.

"I know Damage. I know. I just wish she was here to see them go off. Maybe even send them off with her favorite cookies." Tai replied as he looked at the Autobot symbol on his steering wheel.

"Yeah...I miss her to." the radio replied with sadness. As well as regret.

 **Present**

He sat quietly as the Cybertronians and young teens of Remnant talked with one another. His visor looked a out he the people talking. His eyes fell onto one girl dressed in Black and Red. He scoffed at the idea of a wide eyed innocent teen like her going into this type of work. She is the prime example of those who are not willing to kill another person if it was there job to. That much was certain when he saw her last night. However all he did was listen to the voices around him. They where all wide eyed teens like her.

Thoughts and stories of grand battles and glory. He scoffed at this. Often wondering why they lie to themselves of the reality of that this type of career does to the mind. Especially the soul whos been doing this for years. Looking at his scroll on his gauntlet. He got another message from Ozbin.

" _Prepare them when they land_."

He then waited at his seat near the tv haloscreen looking at the news.

With Ruby she and her sister Yang decided to stay together before they got off and met with some of Yangs friends to help get used to the new atmosphere she was going to. Yang felt that the air was tense and decided to open Ruby up.

"I cant believe my little sister is going to Becon with me. How did you do it!?" Yang asked

"We'll I kind a impressed the headmaster when I tried to attempt to stop a robbery. But...the Criminal escaped but I did stop many of his goons though." Ruby replied.

"Oh. Wow that would have been cool to meet him face to face."

"Yeah it was. But one of his colleagues...wasn't so for Headmaster's choice. He seemed agitated and angry. He also mentioned someone named Gretchen he "apparently" knew."

"Well if we see him let me know. I'll take "good" care of him for yea."

Ruby looked appalled at that.

"No he had some valid points he pointed out. But he's probably just a pro so we wont see him much if not at all." Ruby replied.

"Ok then Rubes." Yang smiled.

"Hay Ruby!!!" called out Bumblebee from the crowd.

"Bumblebee?" Ruby stated in reply.

Bumblebee in his yellow and racing stripe glory walked up to them. As well as a Red and yellow Autobot.

"So this is the girl you told me about Bee?" The red Autobot asked.

"Yeah Hotrod. This is Ruby. The girl I told you about." Bumblebee happily replied.

"huh and here I thought dad saying 'calling my motorcycle Bumblebee was a mistake' its still not but now its gonna be a bit confusing." Yang added.

"Well its nice to meet you two. Im Hotrod." the Red and yellow Autobot said.

"Hay Hotrod Im Ruby and this is my sister Yang!" Ruby replied as Yang waved with a smile.

However they where interrupt when the news blared to life.

"And thats it for the weather today. Back to you Lesa." said a ancorman.

Then the scene on the haloscreen changed to a pale purple haired women.

"Thank you Cerial. Things got heated at the Faunus Mistral Civil rights protest. When members of the whitefang came out and detonated a car IED or a Car Improvised Explosive Device in the crowd that consisted of Humans who where along with the protest. Sources say that the Cars gas tank was rigged to exploed when the owner who was also a human. Turned on the ignition causing it to explode. As of now fifteen Faunus and Humans are dead and many hundreds wounded and are still getting treated for there wounds for shrapnel. Three of the dead victims where child whos parents where a human and Faunus couple. In other news."

The halogram was shut off before the ancorwomen said anymore as there was a sense of dread in the air. And the one who turned it off was a black colored machine who had a arm shield on his left arm and a gun at his hip with a mortar tube attached to its odd looking backpack. He had half of a decepticon symbol as well half of a Autobot symbol on its right sholder pad.

A girl dressed in black and white with a bow in her hair clenched her hands and her amber cat like eyes narrowed at the empty space the haloscreen took. Many Faunus on the airship felt a blow to there collective moral. They all looked down knowing that this bombing was only giving humans all the more reason to hate them. The humans on the other side felt like they couldn't breath. As much as the humans of Vale treat the faunus. Things like this keep setting things back.

"They had it coming if you ask me" Said a brown haired boy with blue eyes. "Hell Those uncle toms had it coming."

The black colored robot with the half symbol looked at the boy and narrowed its yellow optics from under its red visor. It then knelt down to face the boy.

"Have you no decency? Fifteen people where killed. Three of which where children. And many more wounded. Humans and Faunus died and got hurt. Have you no soul?" the machine stated.

"What do you care Decepticon Freak!!!? You fought the autobots and there allies during the great war and Faunus Civil war. And you lost. I dont think your at liberty to talk to me. Cardin Winchester!" the boy replied with a smerk.

The black machine recoiled at that. Sure he personal made the mistake of choosing the decepticons side but he'd be damned if he didn't own up to them. His robotic fingers clenched into a fist wanting to crush the kid named Cardin.

"You see that everyone he wants to crush me. I think he should be imprisoned." Carden shouted in a false sense of emergency. "You cant even fight me back or even come up with a comeback. God your so touchy. Did I hurt your feelings decepifreak?"

The black machine stood up and walked away immediately. Not wanting to cause trouble for anyone or bot. Both mechanical hands turned to fists. He then looked back and warned him.

"The next time you see me and you need help. _HUMAN_. I'll let the grim feast your corpse." the machine growls back before leaving the deck.

"Hah he couldn't even fight back. How nice." Cardin said.

Everyone in on the deck wanted to punch him till he hurts. But they'd get expelled before even stepping foot on the Academy grounds.

"You know. Making enemies your first day of school isnt wise." said a voice from a radio.

Ruby and Yang looked to there left to see Raku walking up to Cardin. Ruby tugged Yangs hand mouthing "Thats him". Yang understood that was the man who told her sister to not go to Becon early. And all they could do at the time is watch.

"You know its people like you that makes me glade your types of fuckers die on the first easy job in the feild." Raku taunted Cardin.

"Oh and who pray tell are you armored dick?" Cardin said.

Raku stepped infront of Cardin. Clearly taller then the brown haired teen. As well as intimidated him.

"You think your so tough. Let me ask you this _kid_. What if your always spouting that shit and your in deep into a situation that gets you wounded out of the fight. And if your teammates who are Faunus have to bail. Guess what. Want to know something? They'll leave you behind to die because your not worth there own lives to save one asshole who thinks about himself. I've seen this happen to many times from both Humans and Faunus. Both races are without sin. But that does not give you the right to mock what just happened. News flash _boy_ your teammates are your life. You look after one another like brothers. But if you treat them like shit. They have more then enough reason to look other way and to there other teammates and forget you where there." Raku stated.

He then turned to leave but Cardin gritted his teeth. He then pulled out his Mace and swung down to crush Rakus head. But what the angry boy didn't expect was that Raku caught his suprise attack. He then pulled the mace forward and stuck out his elbow. The force pulled Cardin into his elbow. Cardins armor dented with the force as air escaped the students lungs. Cardin then held his chest as he fell backwards to the ground.

Everyone was shocked at what they saw. It was so fast that it looked like they saw it in slow motion. Raku then kneels down to Cardins level as he stared into the teens eyes with his blood red visor.

"Next time if you want to try attacking me with a weapon. Remember to study your opponent thats great with hand to hand. Also you may want to consider not wearing that heavy armor as it can restrict your movement. Also consider doing it when your mind is clearly incontrol of your fucking emotions. Now if I hear this type of shit in my Classroom. Be warned. Your gonna be my practice dummy to show the class that people like you always get knocked down a peg or two. Be it verbally or if I have to pound it into that useless skull of yours that probably has no brain in it. See you in class _Kid._ " Raku stated as he walked away.

No one said a word. Till he left but they just went to talking with there friends. Ruby, Yang, Bumblebee, and Hotrod looked at eachother as of waiting for a conversation to start.

"So Bee told me a lot about you." Hotrod said. "He also said that Ozbin let you in early."

"Oh well thats nothing." Ruby blushed at the praise.

"Nothing you helped me stop the robbery." Bumblebee stated

"We'll. I just dont want people to think that im special. Just a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby replied.

"But you where fast Red. I mean not as fast as me!" Bumblebee stated.

"Ah Bee did you forget who out ran you during the CFT?" Hotrod rebuffs

( **A/N: CFT=Combat Fitness Test** )

"Right like you did." Bumblebee retorts rolling his optics.

"Keep telling yourself that Hotshot." said a red Autobot with horns on his helm.

"Oh great you passed basic?" Bumblebee sighs in annoyance.

"Yeah. What ate you doing here?" Hotrod asked.

"What do you mean? Im heading to Becon as well." the Autobot asked.

"Who are you?" Yang asked.

"Names Cliffjumper." Cliffjumper said.

"You to know him?" Ruby asked

"Yeah we went to basic with him. He got us in trouble a lot with his antics." Bumblebee said as he thought of a the stuff he did.

"Seems like my type of guy to pare up with." Yang said

"Trust us you dont." Hotrod said.

"Hay!!!!" said the shrek of a white haired teen girl with a snow flake symbol on her jacket. "Do you have any idea what you could have done you klutz!!!?"

Ruby and the others looked to there left to see a rather bulky Autobot who was trying his best to not knock over some stuff but unfortunately lightly bumped into the teen.

"Sorry ma'am I didn't mean to break your suit case. Shouldn't that be in the storage deck?" He said then questioned.

"Why? This is dust Mined and purified at the Schnee quarry. Do you have any idea what could have happened?" she ranted

"ahhhh no. If you mean exposed then that already happened when you knocked over the case and I stepped on it" the green Autobot stated as he looked at his blacked boot.

"You insufferable dolt!" the white themed girl stated as she left with her servants and bags.

The green Autobot decided to walk away from the scene. Which eventually led him to meet the Hotrod and Bumblebee but also the girls.

"Hay man you ok?" Bumblebee asked

"Oh yeah im ok. But dust exploding underneath your foot is rather ticklish if you ask me dont know what that one girl was talking about when she said i vould have blown us out of the sky." the green Autobot said. "I'm Bulkhead."

"Hi. Im Hotrod, thats Bee, and those two humans are half sisters Yang and Ruby." Hotrod said quickly.

"Well I better get to the front so I dont crush anybody or anything." Bulkhead said as ge moved on.

"Well that be a good idea." Hotrod said off handily.

"Well catch you guys later." Bumblebee said as the two Autobots walked off.

Ruby and Yang waved goodbye as the two left. Signing Ruby sat down as Yang did the same. They then heard the news go off again as someone had turned on the haloscreen again.

"In other news last weeks latest story. The whitefang and the decepticon gang known as "Megatrons Chosen" have tried to rob a Schnee Dust Company train that was heading to Mistral. Both got into a short fight but thanks to the Captain of Atlas's special forces managed to get both the whitefang and the "Chosen" to retreat for the SDC to retrieve the missing cargo but unfortunately the dust cars exploded as the decepticons decided to blow up the cars in the back of the train. Killing twenty of the train car crews. Wounding several whitefang extremists. As well as having the SDC lose millions worth of dust and atlas tech. When we tried interviewing the Atlas captain but he refused to talk to us and disappeared most likely to report to his superiors. In other news."

The transmission was cut off when the blond Ruby met last night

"Greetings everyone." Glynda said in the message.

"Whos that?" Yang asked

Ruby was going to answer but was cut off by Goodwitch. She was honestly getting tired of getting to speak to answer something.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. And I would like to welcome you to our prestigious academy. You are the next protectors of the people. And its our job to give you the knowledge and the tools needed for you to be the Guardian's of the people. And once again Welcome to Becon Academy."

The girls and the Autobots looked out the window to see Vale.

"Wow you can see our home from here." Ruby said as she saw there log cabin home from patch from where they where so high up.

"Becons our home now." Yang said as she put a arm around Ruby.

 **On the Grounds of Becon**

Glynda looked on from Ozbins office. The ticking of the gears that resounded in the room impregnated as the noise went on continuously. Many many storys up from the bottom she looked out to see the air ships coming. She bit her lip as she tuned to her boss.

"Is it best to have him as a instructor here?" Glynda said. "You know how he can get. Especially with what he went through as a child and now. He still suffers from nightmares."

"PTSD or Shell Shock is a common thing with warriors like him. You must remember when Atlas trained him. He was trianed to not only to handle Grim. But also other people. As sad as it is. People killing people is as much heart wrenching as it is losing them to the grim. I only hope that he learns to be Human again." Ozbin replied sipping his coffee.

"Sir you may need to have a look at this." Glynda said as she handed him a data pad.

Ozbin took it with one hand. It was the Student roster. His eyebrow rose woth interest.

"So. They decided to come." Ozbin stated.

"Wasn't that tribe wiped out?" Glynda asked.

"As far as I know no. There just hard to find and even when found not many return. And those that do are chnaged people. But to think the Heir and Heiress of that tribe would come here. Thats is interesting."

His eyes scaned the three names. As if he knew something Glynda didn't.

"Isn't that the girl who shot her father and her mother is in a insane asylum?" Glynda asked.

"Yes. She was cleared of any psychological damage. However the girls mother on the other hand. Its tragic to say the least."

"At least that monster is in prison. Why they didn't execute him i dont know." Glynda said

"True. Maybe he knows something we dont. And we've been questioning him for the past nine years. Though the third individual has my interest as he looks similar to someone. But I quite cant put my finger on it." Ozbin said as he stared at the three photos.

All three students wore armor. But not just any armor. Its all made with Cybertronian Metal. The only other suits of armor he knews uses that type of metal is the Atlas Mark lll "Headhunter" Exosuit Raku wears. And there style is most certainly made obvious. The only girl of the three had shoulder length white hair and white cat ears. Pale skin. Blue eyes. her armor was slimmer then the other two. The Cybertron metal covered her chest, lower legs, and had a fur like hood around her sholders and a red cloak coming down her back that reaches to her knees.

The next one had short black hair, light tan skin, Orangish red eyes, And his armor mad him lools lile a battle warlock of old. His his pants and boots looked like they where separate but also air sealed together. What looked like a olive green jacket covered his chest but it also extended to the back and his sides. Thick combat gloves covered his hands and sholder pieces looked like that of a old fanfashioned knight. His collar was up to his neck as something grey was also around his neck that looked like it was ment to seal up his head inside a helmet. Last but not least a metal bond was underneath his left sholder pad that emitted a neon lighted symbol of a square turned to the side to look like a diamond but has marks went down the right sode of it to make it look like a half rectangle was comings down it.

Last but not least. A brown haired young man that looked like he was a year younger then the two. He had dark blue lookilooking eyes that held a cold presence to them. His skin was pale like the girl but he war bulkier armor then the other two. He hand a very think chest plate, Sholder pads encased the young mans sholders that looked similar to the Atlas Atmospheric Drop shock troopers. Gauntlets looked rectangular with what looked like a scrool was on the left gauntlet. His legs where armored up as well. Magazine rigs, and bullets where also on the chest plate as well as two grenades that looked like a mix of a pineapple and a regular round grenade.

"Hum...Hewitt Malphur. That last name sounds very familiar. Uldren Doss and Miss Maira Sov. Why do those last names sound like I should know them." Ozbin thought.

"Should we pull them to the side?" Glynda asked.

"No. Dont. Thats not necessary." Ozbin said. "Lets get ready for the students to arrive."

"Of course sir." Glynda said as they went to the elevator.

 **Courtyard**

Everyone got off the airship. Ruby and Yang quickly passed by a blond boy who clearly has a motion sickness issue as he was puking into a trash can. Deciding to ignore his sickly misery. They passed him quickly as they came to what looked like a statue of two Huntsman crushing a beowolf. Ruby and Yang where at awe as the Transformers and students are walking about the grounds. However as Yang liked the scenery Ruby was looking at the weapons. She turned into a floating 2D chibi pointing at the various weapons she spoted.

"Ohhh sis that guy has a Collapsible Staff!!! And Ohhh she's got a fire sword!!!" Ruby said as she drifted towards that one girl only to he pulled back by Yang. "Ow ow."

"Come on sis. Theres got to he more to life then weapons. Cant you swoon over your own?" Yang replied.

At that Ruby expanded her sniper Scythe to its full length. Petting like she would a affectionate pet.

"Of course I love 'Crescent Rose'. I just like seeing news. There like meeting new people...But better."

"Oh come on Ruby you got to make new friend's." Yang said pulling Rubys hood down.

However Before Ruby could reply someone spoke up.

"Really thats starting to become a problem today why?" She thought.

"So you decided to come?" Raku said standing infront of the two half sisters.

"What do you have against my sister?" Yang said as she looked ready to hit him.

"Im sorry Ms.Xiolong but I wasnt talking to you." Raku stated causing Yang to start getting angry.

"Yang dont. He said on the airship he was a teacher. And even if he was a student youd be kicked out for starting a fight." Ruby said trying to calm her down.

"hum...Id expected better from the girl who was trained by Tai. But clearly something happened to cause you to be a wild child." Raku stated in a emotionless tone.

"And how would you know that?" Yang glared back.

"Simple. The clothing you wear is ment to turn heads at you rather then a more conservative look that your sister wears. You rather show off and not to mentioned your prone to letting your anger get the best of you. If I didn't know any better id say you have parent issuse what They are could be a list all on there own. But clearly whats obvious is you got some abandonment issues. Isnt it?"

Yangs eyes widened as her hands clenched into fists. Her anger was rising.

"Yang dont." Ruby said softly.

Yang continued to glare at Raku who only stared at them. No hint of emotion at all. And when he talked about her and her style of cloths. It wasn't in a mocking tone. As he began to think about what he was saying. He was acting rather unusual. Saying things that are truth...but not caring if it hurts another persons feelings. Was he observing them? Raku sighs as he turns around.

"If you need me I'll always be in my Classroom." Raku stated as he continued to walk away.

"That was weird. It looked like he was...talking to you more then me." Ruby stated.

"Yeah...like he knew who we where." Yang said rather uncomfortably.

"Well back to our earlier conversation. Why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asked.

"Well theres my friends got to go bye!" Yang replied fast as a group of individuals took Yang away like the speed of light.

Ruby was spun like a top. Now dizzy and very lightheaded. She was stumbling backwards.

"Wait where we supposed to go to our dorms. Do we even have dorms? where are our dorms? I dont know what im doing." Ruby said as she fell on a familiar white themed girls luggage.

"Seriously what is it with you dolts and my luggage!!!!?" screamed the white haired girl.

"ah..." Ruby couldnt reply.

"Do you know wthat this is?"

"um.." Ruby was gonna answer but was stopped as the white haired girl continued.

"This is Dust mined and purified by the Schnee quarry!" she stated in a high tone.

"Um are you gonna let me answer or..?" she was cut off again.

"Are you listening? Water, fire, wind. Energy. Is any of this sinking in?" the girl said as she was waving a improperly sealed dust jar

"Well I would reply if everyone would stop talking for more then...why does my nose feel like sneezing." Ruby thought as she sneezed causing a explosion. "Well that answers that..."

"See this is exactly what im talking about!!!" The white haired girl continued.

"Im really. Really sorry." Ruby replied fidgeting with her fingers.

"Why do you have to be a complete dolt! Dont you know who I am!" the girl yelled disregarding Rubys apology.

"Hay I said I was sorry 'princess' Ice Queen." Ruby replied without containing her own annoyance.

"Its Heiress actually."

A black themed girl stated as she walked forward holding the white girls discarded dust bottle. She also held a book in her other hand.

"Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." the black themed girl said.

"Aww. Finally some recognition." Weiss said with Pride.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The blake themed girl continued.

Weiss pride then deflated into a scrambling mess.

"Why you...Grrrrrr!!!!"

Weiss just walked up to her and grabbed the jar and walked away. Not feeling like she wanted to deal with that. Her butler's started grabbing her things and putting them back on the rollers. Ruby on the ither hand was giggling at what happened. But then stopped to greet the black dressed girl. Only she found herself alone in the courtyard. Sighing im defeat at probably making a enemy she let herself fall onto her back.

"Welcome to Becon." She mutrered to herself.

"The fuck you doing on the ground?" Raku said standing over her.

"Are you gonna be condescending while I'm here?" Ruby replied without so much as looking at him.

"No why the hell is a fucking Huntress letting a piss poor meeting like that get you down?" Raku stated

"You have no social skills do you." Ruby just off handedly says.

"True. But at least I have my own personal reasons to avoid crowds. Kids like you should be craving attention if Ozbin even thought about you being here."

"Your point?" Ruby replied.

"Get off your ass. And make some friends or something. I dont know what you teens do now a days."

"Your to blunt for your own good." Ruby stated as she sat up.

"The truth hurts. Nor does it care about your feelings." Raku stated before he left. Again.

Ruby sighed again as she laid back down onto the paved road to the castle like Academy. Footsteps sounded off as she turns her head to see a familiar blond boy who seemed to have puked earlier. He was extending a hand.

"High. Im Jaune." The boy said.

Taking his hand up and some of Rakus condescending advice. She got up with a bit of help.

"Ruby." she said as she was helped up.

She thensnorted and giggled as a thought came to her head.

"Didn't you puke on the air ship?" she asked.

They started walking around the grounds and talking about Jaunes apparent Air sickness issue. Which lead to Rubys crater face problem. Which lead to laughter and lightning the mood.

"So Where you from?" Ruby asked.

"Oh Im from a family out in Vales wilds. My dad...Never mind. Anyways where you from?" Jaune replied.

"Oh Vale. In the Island of Patch."

"Wow. Actually I think my parents have a house on Patch." Jaune said in thought.

"So whatcha got as a weapon?"

"Oh I got this sword. And this sheild." Jaune said while fiddling with the two objects.

He then clumsily handled the shields till he eventually got it onto his gauntlet.

"The Shield turns into a scabbard. So when I'm done. So you know i can ah...put it away..."

"Wouldnt weigh the same?"

"Yeah it does." Jaune replied in defeat.

As they continued to walk Ruby pulled out her weapon and transformed it into her syth form.

"Well I got this." Ruby said

"Wow is that a syth?" Jaune asked.

"Its also a customizable. High impact Sniper rifle."

She then pulled the bolt back and sent it forward loading air into the chamber from a empty magazine.

"Ah what?" Jaune asked.

"Its also a fucking Gun you idiot!!" shouted a bystandard

"Oh thats cool. You made it yourself?"

"Yep. Well I think I did go a bit over board with the design. So what made you want to be a Huntsman?" Ruby asked.

Jaune then had a saddened look in his by then covered it quickly with a mask.

"Oh well my family's been a warrior clan for centuries. My great great Grandfather was in the Great war. and my grandfather was in the Faunus Civil war, and my Dads a retired Huntsman." Jaune said with a smile.

Ruby smiled as she looked forward.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you want to he a Huntress?" Jaune asked.

Ruby stiffens and stops. She remembered all the good times she had with her parents and her sister. Even her parents Autobot partners Damage and Mortarman. She then smiles as well trying to hide thoughts of grief.

"My parent where a Huntsmans. My mom would always read to me storys and tales of good fighting evil. And when my mom would go out on missions and come back she would tell me her tales about them. Even some history of the area she was going to. I guess. I just wanted to be like her." Ruby beamed with a smile so innocent it would put lolis to shame.

"Huh. Where not so different then. For me. Family history. you. Your mother." Jaune replied.

"Yeah. I guess so." Ruby blushed a bit.

"So do you know where we are supposed to go or..." Jaune asked

"What I was following you." Ruby stated.

"oh...Think there's a directory?" Jaune asked.

Then then looked up and saw a sign on a low hanging chain. It read 'Arena/Mission boards'. There was also a sign under it that said. 'First Year students welcoming Area'.

"Huh. Guess that answers that." Ruby said as they both walked in.

They see that all the students have been gathered into there small little groups waiting for the Headmasters speech. Ruby immediately noticed Yang who 2as waving.

"Ruby. I saved you a spot!" Yang yelled.

"Oh thats my sister. Gotta go see you later" Ruby waved goodbye d left the blond.

"No wait comeback." Jaune said before Ruby left. "Oh...Wheres a awkward red head to talk to?"

Little did he know a Actual Red haired girl was looking at him with interest. Ruby walked to Yangs side but had a very angry look on her face.

"So whos the new friend?" Yang asked.

"Oh hes my new friend. Right after you ditched me and nearly destroyed the entire courtyard by accident." Ruby hotly replied.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked.

Ruby then gave her a frown and her eyes narrowed.

"Does it look like im being sarcastic?" Ruby asked.

"Ahhhhh..."

"You!!!" Shouted Weiss cutting off Ruby.

Ruby jumped in suprise into Yangs arms as if from a ScoobyDoo cartoon.

"My god its happening again!!!!" Ruby stated a bit to loudly.

"Your lucky we werent almost blown off tge side of the cliff." Weiss ranted.

"Huh...what do you know. You did explode." Yang off handily said to no one.

"It was a accident!!" Ruby replied as she got back onto her feet. Then a pamphlet was shoved into her face. "Whats this?"

"TheSDC...(incoherent rantings of rules that sound like the adults of Charlie Brown)" Weiss said unexpectedly very fast as of rehearsed

"Ah..."

"You wanna make it up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely." Ruby replied nervously.

"Read this and dont ever speak to me again." Weiss said.

"Didn't you come up to me?" Ruby thought as a sweatdrop went down her head.

"Hay maybe you two just got off the wrong foot when you both met. How about I dont know starting over?"

"Yeah*Ruby rolled her eyes*...High Weiss. Im Ruby. We could go out shopping for school supplies." Ruby stated Sarcastically.

"Oh and we can try on cloths. Paint our nails and talk about boys like tall scraggly over there." Weiss replied with equal sarcasm.

"Really?" Yang said with hope.

"No." Weiss stated as she then turned her attention to the stage.

"Told you." Ruby said.

"Oh come on Ruby. You did make one friend right?" Yang asked.

"Yes. The point is?" Ruby asked.

"Never mind." Yang sighs in defeat.

A microphone was tapped on to test if it was working. Then Ozbin nodded to Glynda, Raku, and the rest of the staff.

"Ill keep this brief. Many of you have come here in search of Knowledge. To hone your craft. And defecate your lives to serving the people. But all me and my combat instructor's see is wasted energy. Thats why this school is founded. To help guide and nurture your paths to becoming the Huntsman and Huntresses you can become at your full potential. But as many of you will find out sooner or later. That knowledge will only carry you so far as one instructor will tell you. But Experience can trump anything. Its is only up to you to take the first steps. That will be all." Ozbin finished as he stepped down.

"Yor will gather in the ball room tonight. Rest up for tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. Raku please give the plans for the day and tomorrow." Glynda said as she stepped down and Raku stood up.

"It is 1300 right now. Dinner Chow is in the cafeteria at 1800. Lights out at 2000. Showers for the females is 1900 to 1930. Males are to showers at 1930 and be put at 1945. What you do then between now and 1800 is up to you. Id recommend working out or training. If you do there are gendered bathrooms and lockerrooms that are open all day but showers are out at 2000. Oh and if your not in your designated bathroom to your gender...lets just say you and i have a date with the blacktop. Its not gonna be a fun one ether." Raku stated

"What if we identify as a male or female?" a random student asked.

"I dont give a shit what you identity as. I dont give a damn if you identify as a Syth that transforms into a Highimpact sniper rifle. Non of this Political Correctness Bullshit will be enforced. But if you harrass, assault or sexually assult someone. you will be on a one way ticket to the Vale Police Department. And kiss your chance of being a Huntsman goodbye. As well as yave your reputation tarnished and your family name dragged through the mud. However if you lie about these types of things then the liar will be punished to the fullest extent of the Law. Believe it or not. False accusations are quite common. Its a ugly mess and trust me I and a lot of Staff will not be so kind when it comes to more paperwork you make for us. So be responsible for yourselfs. Or you cam have my foot shoved so far up your ass that the sweat from my knee will quench your thirst. Any other stupid political questions?" Raku stated. "No? Then your free. But take what I said to heart. And when i make a promise. Especially when it comes to dealing put punishment. You would rather have Glynda disciplining you then me."

Raku them walked off the stange amd disappeared. The girls looked like they where in some sprt of military drama after hearing all that. Then what seemed to somewhat lighten the mood was Jaune coming up to Weiss.

"Im a natural blond." Jaune said with a bit if wit.

Weiss just face palmed at Jaunes attempt to flirt with her. She even wondered if he knew the meaning of her last name as the Heiress to the SDC."

"Wow. Raku has a...colorful personality. He went from defending people to giving me and Ruby some advice to chewing us out like a Atlas Shock trooper in a matter of a Hour. He definitely has something going on with him." Yang stated.

"It's like situations just lead hin to act differently. Maybe a split personality?" Ruby asked.

"I cant believe you two would actually want to know so much about a single staff member." Weiss stated.

"I wonder how Bumblebee is doing with Hotrod." Ruby said ignoring Weiss comment.

 **Cybertronian auditorium**

Hotrod looked about the sea of Autobots and Decepticons with half symbols. And in the midst of the sea of machines. His optics layed upon a very particular autobot. And he wasn't paying attention to his fellow friend.

"Hay can you believe it Hotrod? Where finally at Becon. Where so close to being Autobot warriors." Bumblebee stated.

He saw his friend staring at a blue colored Autobot that was short in frame. Her helm looked like it was from the movie "Spacewars" but also looked like it had buns on the sides of her head.

"Oh I see whats going on. Your looking at that girl aren't you?" Bumblebee said.

"What No I'm not! Im not a creeper!" Hotrod said.

"Never said you where a creeper man. Well what are you waiting for? Go talk to her?" Bumblebee said.

"What no!!! Gah!!!!" Hotrod was cut off as he was pushed by his "brother" to the lone girl in the mix of the crowds. "What No Bee I never talked to a girl in my life!!!"

"Well no time better then the present." Bee said as they approached the female Autobot.

She looked at the both of them with curious optics.

"Bee I cant do this!" Hotrod whispered.

The blue Autobot was laughing at Hotrods inability to think clearly with gis friend in her processor. Thinking there was no need to help himself get to embarrassed much.

"Hello who are you?" the female Autobot asked.

Hotrod was tounge tied as what to say next. He literally thought that she would not acknowledge his presence what so ever.

"Well say something you idiot!" Bumblebee whispered.

Hotrod put our his hand nervously while his face plates had a very small hint of pink on them.

"Hotrod." he said as calmly as possible.

The girl looked at him up and down as of inspecting him. She then held his hand and shook it.

"Arcee." the female Autobot replied.

( **A/N: Basically Arcee is in her G1 Frame but colored blue like in Prime** )

Hotrod was silent as he shook yhe hand of a beautiful warrior such as her. Bumblebee thought he was blowing it by not saying anything more but he clearly forgot his friend is currently tounge tied right now.

"What the scrap are you doing man!?" Bumblebee whispered.

"I dont know you dragged me into this!!!!!" Hotrod whispered in reply.

"Is everything alright?" Acree asked as she saw the two friends whispering.

"What oh. Yeah everything's fine." Hotrod replied.

"Ok then. Well Im gonna meet up with a friend of mine see you sometime tomorrow." Arcee said as she walked away. "Very interesting bots."

Bumblebee looked at his friend and could only shake his head in shame.

"You totally blew it. Well you can kiss getting to know her goodbye." he said while still shaking his head.

"Well thanks for being a good wing man bro...Really thought youd help me out back there." Hotrod rolled his optics in annoyance.

"Hay you wanna try getting a girlfriend? You gotta do it yourself." Bee said.

"Oh really. Like how you got me into that situation in the first place?" Hotrod said.

But then a gun went off in the auditorium. All optics fell on one person. And all they saw in this guys was that he clearly was a vet of the War for Cybertron. Then three others entered the door the guy with the gun out did.

"Alright listen up you piles of Cybertronian shit. All of you get in columns of nine right now!!!" Said the guy with his gun out still.

The three had there hands behind there backs. There optics cold gaze told them to follow the order. One looked like a he could transform into a artillery emplacement. Another looked like he could transform into a truck and had the helm similar to that of Optimus Prime but the visor coverd his optics. And the last one looked like a Arielbot.

They didn't waste time getting into said colums of nine. Once in that formation. The Autobot put away his gun and eyed everyone in the large room evily. If a Autobot could smile that evily.

"I am Kup. I will be training you buckets of Scrap for duration in this here Huntsman Academy. These men behind me are my fellow drill instructors. They to as you would have guessed by now. Are Vets from the War for Cybertron. And they aren't the run in the mill vets ether. Oh no there not. While everyone would know me from the "Wreckers". These three men behind me are from the Specops Corps. We will dominate ypur very life's till you either die from passing out or you graduate from this here fine school. Why dont you three introduce yourselfs?" Kup said.

Then the taller one of the three that transforms into a artillery emplacement stepped up. His height was enough to intimidate even Cliffjumper to not do something shitty.

"I am Mortarman. I was in the Specops Corps for a good many cycles. That is till i found my calling in the Artillery battery Operations. But even so I am Still a Specops Corps for life. So dont piss me off or I'll blow yours off. So dont test my patience. Or I'll test all of yours." Mortarman said as he went back to his place.

The next one that stepped up to the stage everyone knew from the "Rumors" about a Autobot from the Specops Corps that wpuld have a callcard of broken legs of decepticons in his wake.

"I am Gripgrinder. I to am in the Specops Corps. Ive led assults and taken territory fastwr then you can say 'Oh Scrap'. As you know my calling card is of course 'Broken legs' well when where dome with you youd be praying for broken legs when im dome with you lot!" Gripgrinder said as he then to stepped down.

Next was the Arielbot.

"I am Skyrim. And if you cone to me with headaches. Take a tylenol and shit up." was all the gruff war vet said.

"Now that my fellow drill instructors have had the chance to introduce themselves. Lets move it out double time!!!" Kup said.

Everyone was slient as Mortarman lifted up the garage door. Be it rather violently.

"HE SAID MOVE IT YOU NASTY ASS HATS!!!" Skyrim said as he transformed and left the room.

Kup, Gripgrinder, and Mortarman transformed into there vehicle form and got out of the garage as well. Staying by the entrance all the to make sure all the Cybertronians ran out.

"FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WAMTED TO SEE A GRIM MAJOR UP CLOSE. THIS IS GINNA BE YOUR LUCKY DAY!!!!" Kup said.

He blared music from his radio as he and the three instructors where in a diamond formation around the new first years of Cybertronian Huntsman in training.

"This is gonna be a long day isn't it?" Bumblebee stated as he was feeling out of breath as the instructors picked up the pace.

"Probably." Hotrod said as he tow was starting to feel winded.

"COME ON YOU DUMB APES!!! YOU WANT A RECHARGE!? YOU GOTTA CATCH IT!" Kup said as he increased his speed at the front of the formation.

"They really want to have us hate them dont they!!?" Bulkhead thought as he eas already winded from the start.

"Come on fatass!!! Move your carcass and make room for the other's!!!!" Mortarman screamed at Bulkhead.

 **Becon Academy Ball room**

Raku watched as the students started to head to there sleeping bags while watching people go to and from the bathrooms. Be it taking a shower or using the other parts of the facility. He stood by to make sure no pervert decided to use the wrong bathroom. Eventually his eyes fell upon the same group of teenagers that he was starting to get annoyed by.

They started shouting and talking loudly. For him being honest he would much rather bein the field rather than babysit a buch of teenage brats. He said it before and hell say it again. This life has no need for children to get involved in. But with the Grim and the whitefang. They needed Huntsman more. He didn't know why Vale decided to get rid of there army in Favor of Huntsman. If anything being a Huntsman was a glorified mercenary. He just shakes his head as the teens finally calm down and turn out the lights as it was now "Lights out".

Eventually he himself gets up and leaves his little post. Putting his weapon on his back. He got off the chair that was provided and folded up. Placing it against the wall he walked down the hall for a few minutes before stopping infront of the band room. Looking at the door a memory flashed in the back of his head. Opening the door he saw a young boy with black hair, blue eyes, and was around three foot ten inches tall.

He was crying leaning against the wall. His knees where hugged into his chest as he let the tears fall. Then out of nowhere a women with blue eyes and purple hair came through the door way and smiles at the child as Raku watched from the door way.

"Whats wrong kiddo?" the women kneeled i front of the crying boy.

"Mom. Why did they laugh at me? All I did was sing...they said it was a girl thing..." the young boy said.

The womens smile never left her face as she stood up and helped her son up. Taking him to the piano. She lifted the top that covered the keys. She then sat down and beckoned her son to sit on her lap. He did so and she held her hands over his.

"If the eyes are the windows to ones soul. Then music can calm the sorrowful heart. They laughed because they cant sing like you can sweetie. They're jealous of your gift. But trust me when I say this. When you sing. It lets out all the pain and bitterness you feel for only a moment. Let it flow out of you. People will hear your pain and know you struggled. All you have to to do is play." the women said.

She started moving her fingers along the piano keys. The childs own fingers following his mothers. The boy looked up with a smile. A innocent smile that welted the womens heart with joy. The surroundings changed back to Becons own music room. He stood infront of the piano they had. His left hand on the piano key cover. And his right felt the keys as the black ones bumped his fingers. He was about to touch a key when he halted himself from pressing down.

Pulling back his hand. He slowly dropped the piano key cover over the white and black pieces of plastic. Under his helmet he sighs as it retracted. Showing a man with the same black hair and blue eyes. But the eyes no longer held the innocence his younger self had. He then pulled out a flask and twisted off the cap and drank from it. The feeling of the whisky burned his throat a bit but faded as he stopped. He put the cap back on and put it in his pouch where he got it. And walked to the door. Looking back he took in one last glance before closing the door behind himself. Leaving the music room empty of human life.

 **Somewhere in Mistral**

Starscream, Blackout, Bludgeon, and Barricade stood in one room together. In the dark and could only see one another with there optics on Infrared.

"Whats taking him so long!!!?" Starscream ranted impatiently.

"And here I thought you could actually go a full day without running your mouth Starscream. But you disappoint me." Blackout stated.

"Shut up Blackout. I think its time we chose a new leader!" Starscrem replied.

This declaration caused the other decepticons to sweatdrop. At Starscream incompetence.

"You have no intelligence Starscream." Bludgeon stated getting a nod fron the other decepticons.

"What was that Bludgeon!?" Starscream narrowed his optics at the samurai like decepticon.

"I mean seriously think about it Starscream. Your leadership got us no where. What in Unicrons name would make us scraping believe that you'd be any better then the last time?" Bludgeon replied.

Starscream got heated at that from the honor bound warrior.

"How dare you!!" Starscream stated.

"That is enough." Soundwave said as he walked in with a very Sythizised voice.

"Thanks Unicrons fucking spark hes back. No i dont have to listen to Starscream run his voice box. I may as well have Ripped it out of his vocal cords." Blackout stated.

"There will come a time where you may do that Blackout." Soundwave responded.

"You meam tell us the plan or Blackout ripping out my voice box?" Starscream asked nervously.

Soundwave looked at Starscream. Giving him a look that said "your a fucking idiot".

"Yes." Soundwave responded.

"Ah...To which question?" Starscream asked nervously.

"Yes." Soundwave stated a second time.

The others where trying to hold down there snickering at how masterfully Soundwave managed to troll Starscream.

"What are you piles of scrap laughing at!?" Starscream shouted.

"Oh my spark your so easy to trool." Blackout stated.

Even Soundwave let out a small chuckle.

"Now That where done with making bad jokes Bludgeon did you Locate The constructacons?" Soundwave asked Bludgeon.

He nodded be it a bitter one.

"I did. There in a village not far from Vale. But the dust we needed from that train hist didn't do well. Not to mention the robbery that took place last night was thwarted by Huntress in training and that blasted Headhunter thats been tracking us for the past year." Bludgeon replied.

"I see that is unfortunate but no matter. Send Knockout to negotiate with them. Also send along Lugnut with him just in case things go south or need a compromise." Soundwave responded.

"I don't see why we should recruit those traitors." Starscream stated.

"They are needed for our endgame plan. As well as "her". Besides I think I have a way to persuade them." Soundwave replied.

"How?" Blackout asked.

"Im pretty sure they'd want there combiner cog back after they gave it up seeking amnesty for it." Soundwave stated.

He then pulled out a odd looking piece of Cybertronian metal that looked like a gear or cog onto a table.

"How did you steal that?" Bludgeon asked in suprise.

"I didn't steal it. Lazerbeak did. Im sure it will give them the courage to rise up against the humans that oppress them." Soundwave stated.

"I dont think its going to be that easy. Even if they wanted to have it back. They've helped out so many places in Vale defended many villages. The people of Vale appreciate them. They only nay sayers are those in the Mistral council. most specifically a particular Nikos women. But there hurtful words cant hit them from a half a continent away. They have such good discipline. I wish my former student had that type of discipline." Bludgeon said a loud.

"Indeed but we have and need use for there engineering skills for this operation." Soundwave responded.

"Speaking of. Are you ever going to tell us your grand scheme?" Starscream asked.

"I have been ordered by Lord Megatron to keep it classified till further notice." Soundwave stated.

Everyone groans but at Starscreams incompetence.

"Look Starscream just shut up while your ahead." Blackout stated.

"Besides everytime we do know the plan you ruin it due to your scraping ego." Barricade stated.

"Ok first of all its not me who screwa it all up. Its you who do. Second Megatron is imprisoned.

Bludgeon and everyone else rolls there optics in annoyance.

"The fact that youe saying you dont have a ego problem means you do have one. Scraping Dumbass." Bludgeon stated.

"This is gonna be a long year." Barricade stated.

 **A/N: Soo hope you guys enjoyed this. Let me onow what you think in the comments below. This the Anime guy here signing off.**


	4. Having Words

**Mistral council Chambers, Mistral**

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!!" Shouted a female councilman

"Mrs.Nikos, What your suggesting is absurd!" Said another.

"We in good faith. CAN NOT GO AROUND LIKE THE GESTAPO OF OLD. AND MURDER INNOCENT DECEPTICONS WHO WEAR THERE HALF SYMBOLS!!!!" Said a Faunus councilman stated.

"How long are we going to let these heartless machines do there dirty work. How long and rivers of blood will have to be spilled to make you all reconsider that letting the Decepticons have amnesty. Is the WORST mistake this council in all the kingdoms of Remnant. These mosnters slaughter anyone in there way. I think its time to ether put them all down or banish them. Let us also not forget that Atlas Officer who was supposed to guarding that shipment feom Mantel to Mistral is still allowed to walk free for doing so very little!!!" Councilor Athena Nikos stated.

Everyone just rubbed there temples to stave off there growing migraines. Even the leader Of the Autobots was starting to get tired if this.

"How can you punish those who only want a peaceful life here. You lump them with the real threat that is Starscreams gang. The others just dont want ro he with them. And they dont want to be labeled monster. They made mistakes in tue past. But holding those mistakes over them like you are Councilor Nikos. Is not good for there mental health or yours. Please Enough of this grudge." Optimus Prime said.

"Then maybe once we can actually kill these monsters I'll reconsider. I represent the voice of the people and they have lifted there concerns to me and these are the same concerns i have for there saftey." Councilor Nikos said.

"This meeting is going on hold for Lunch. Dissmissed." The Chairman of the Mistral House of Representatives said.

Everyone left there seats. Optimus went to his personal chambers to try and relax from this debate. Ratchet came in sighing seeing his old friend like this.

"Council Nikos?" Ratchet asked

"Yes..." Optimus sighed

"I swear that women will be the death of us." Ratchet sat down. "Grimlock is on his way to his mission now along with his team."

"She lost so much to the decepticons like many others. But her hatred for them that sought peace was unfounded. And yet also Grimlock disobeying orders again. Why am I not suprised by this."

"Hes always been stubborn. But this mission requires there...area of expertise."

"With. Atlas Shock trooper squad no less."

"Yes. There dropping in on Merlots Island city as we speak."

"Then lets hope for a good outcome." Optimus said finally

"Yes. Lets hope so." Ratchet replied.

"Politics. Are quite tiresome." Optimus stated

 **Becon Academy, Vale**

A Faunus with white hair and blue eyes and cat ears woke up early. Her breath was harsh. As if someone finally let her out of a choke hold. Her face gave a panicked look. Her eyes where wide. She hated this. These nightmares of "His" return. How he brings creatures far darker then even the grim. Something...ancient. Wiping the sweat away from her brow she decided to go to the wash rooms to clean her face.

Someone stood behind her. Leaning against the entrance. His brown dyed hair and cold artic blue eyes gave off a cold yet gentle glance to them. He was a great friend. Someone she could call a brother in all but blood. She'd hope no one could tell whos offspring she is. Otherwise Vale and the kingdoms would call for her head instead of her fathers.

"Nightmares again?" He asked

"Yeah...they get more real...I dont like it." She replied drying her face with a paper towel.

"Maira. You can talk to us." he replied.

"I know Hewitt. I know." she said as she left to go back to sleep.

He sighs as he to goes back to sleep. Several hours later all the students started getting up for the day. Initiation. Many where excited. Others nervous. And most not so much. Uldren Doss on the other hand just sat quietly with his cousin and best friend. The students around talked amongst themselves as they began eating breakfast. A very cheerful ginger walked past then with a calm but quiet young man.

"You guys saw him to right?" Uldren started.

"You mean Raku? His armor, his personality. Hes changed sense then. To much from when we last remembered him." Maira sighs sadly.

"Wouldn't be suprised if he didn't remember you two." Hewitt stated

"You think? Either that or hes keeping his distance from us. No doubt Ironwood tired to put a fear of Maira in him. Though what I'm worried about is what Ozbin has planned for us. Hes not exactly the most trustworthy person of all Remnant." Uldren replied.

"Who knows. He's tried using our tribe as canon fodder before. More so our Silver eyed brothers and sisters from so long ago." Hewitt said.

"Yeah its such a shame what happened to Summer Rose." Maira said regretfully

"Lets not dwell on the past. Lets just focus on our mission here." Uldren said as she finished his meal.

"Right." Replied both Hewitt and Maira

 **Cybertronian Sleeping Quarters**

Bumblebee felt his heavy optics rise. Getting out of hibernation is always tiring. Getting off the rack. he rubbed the tiredtiredness from his optics in hopes of it going away. But it was rather hard to even sleep when Cliffjumper was up moat of the night laughing or playing cards or something. Hotrod to gour out of his rack. Hos joints still stoffbfrom the run the "DIs" had them do the day previously.

"Man I fell all locked up all over." Hotrod stated. "You?"

"Yeah. Same here." Bumblebee replied.

"COME ON YOU MECHANICAL TRASH. GET THE HELL OFF MY RACKS!!!" shouted Skyrim firing blanks into the air waking everyone else up.

Groans or whins came from very stiff bot. Worst was Bulkhead sense he had it the worst yesterday.

"Im starting to think this is more or less Bootcamp all over again." Hotrod stated

"Im inclined to agree." Bumblebee stated as well.

Then they where scared by Kup who banged against there rack.

"WHAT ON CYBERTRONS NAME ARE YOU TWO DOING BACK HERE? SUCKING LIP? YOU TWO LOOK LIKE THE GAYEST SHIT IVE SEEN ALL YEAR. AND I HATE GAY SHIT IN MY CORP!!!! NOW GET YOUR ASS'S MOVING BEFORE YOU GET THE BONDAGE TREATMENT OF MY BOOT IN YOUR ASS'S!!!!" Kup yelled at the top his mechanical lungs.

"YES SIR!!!" Hotrod and Bumblebee screamed back in suprise and fear

 **Ozbins office**

The Headmaster looked at the news. Reports of Dead whitefang members in different places have been found. However he knew this wasn't Raku. But rather something...no someone else. And there calling card showed. Three slits in a V shape on the wall next to the bodys. He had the suspension that he was a mercenary or assassin.

Yet the media still claims that these Faunus are innocent when investigations have proven otherwise. Many found dead where the main reason why people particularly dont like Faunus due to the stereotypes. It seems a vigilante is on the loose. Or a Mercenary was out in Vale somewhere. The only question was did these dead whitefang members regret what they've done or where they unrepentant. Surely they still could have been taken to the police. Though Ozbin sighs.

"Now then let us see what this new group of new students are like." Ozbin thought.

He brings up a camera in the Students weapon Armory. Only to sweat drop at the antics of Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos with the Schnee Dust company heiress.

"Only the best I suppose." Ozbin sighed.

He then looked at the camrea for the new Cybertronians coming for this semester. Though this batch seemed to be very lively also. If not also childish.

 **Cybertronian auditorium**

All the bots stood waiting around. Waiting for word. Apparently from what the Lance Corporal Underground said from some veteran second to fourth years said. Apparently they where Jumping off a cliff. Not to hard. Well if someone would just pay attention. Hotrod for all lack in subtleties. Looked at Arcee as she to was waiting orders. Something swelled in the red and yellow muscle car Autobot.

Was it love or a simple crush? He didn't know. Only the pounding of his spark grew more. His auditory dampeners picked up the sounds of metal punching metal and wiring in his chest. Maybe. Just maybe he could prehaps get to know Arcee a bit better. Of course he didn't want to look desperate or "stalkerish". A lot of shows now a days on Human TVs have been...questionable in content about the matters of the heart.

Though he would put that aside. It didn't matter what some random crappy Human show on the internet have been portraying men like. He knew she was capable of handling herself snese she did get accepted to Becon after all. He didn't think so little of her ether. But like equals as Soliders or Brothers in arms. But He guessed life got in the way of intent. So with his courage, his head held high. He walked over into the direction of Arcee. Her blue frame glowed like as if she where a angle coming from the heavens.

However that splendor and imagination fell silent and the violently died the most horrific death any man could have witnessed. Arcee was approached by a well rounded Bot. Green and even taller then him from his stature. His shoulders hung low as he saw the two talk and get along. Not bothering to even come into the conversation or asking permission to join them.

He saw the spark of life in her optics seeing what looked like a lover or just simply a hatchlinghood friend. Hotrod just turned away letting them have there own moment and conversation. Then as if he where in a comedy show. A dark grey cloud hovered over his saddened, Depressed form. Then he accidentally bumped into a Autobot. He looked up in terror.

"Oh Primus not you." Hotrod stated

"You!!!" said the random aerial bot.

"Gods damnit is this just gonna be a thing of me getting punched in the gut of my depression." Hotrod thought as the aerial bot was telling him off about looking where he was going. Eventually he had enough. "Are you done yet?"

"Do you know who I am?" The aerial bot stated

"Um...cant say I do." Hotrod replied in a bored tone.

"Names Windblade! Dont you remember me from Basic?" She replied.

"No All I remember is that some Aerial bot in Red was told to stand infront of all the bots in the energon chow hall and say the word "Cubby bunny" with there mouth full of Energon...come to think of it...Oh my god that was you!? That was hilarious. I can't believe that I forgot that you where in my platoon!" Hotrod laughed.

Much to Windblades embarrassment. Her face plates flushed as well as her anger growing. Luckily before anything rash was started. Bumblebee came by.

"Ok lets not start off today with you two bots trying to kill eachother please!" Bumblebee said while separating the two.

"Where it so easy." Windblade stated in anger

She then went away as Bumblebee looked at the still laughing Hotrod.

"You ok Hotrod?"

"Remember the poor bot from our platoon that had to shout "cubby bunny" because the Drill instructors caught her not getting what she needed?"

"Wait that was her!? I barely recognized her!" Bumblebee stated

( **A/N: While whats depicted here is fiction. The event itself actually happened when my brother went to bootcamp. A drill instructor caught some unfortunate soul not getting his vegetables and saw only a main course. So the DI had him stand up and say chubby "something" or other as loud as he could nearly causing everyone to laugh.)**

"Yep thats her alright!"

"Geez if someone remembers her and brings it up she'll have a bad day." Bumblebee stated

"Oh. So true."

 **Rakus Room**

He stared blankly at a photo. It was the woman he called mother. The man in orange, white, and blue armor was his father. He remembered the one horned helmet his father cherished dearly. Prehaps a momento or something. He remembered his fathers booming voice. Be it when he is simply talking or narrating a fight and how its going. His eyes then wandered to the small girl on his right. He was seven at the time and the girl looked like she was five.

He missed them in his own way. His mothers kindness and caring heart. His fathers way of teaching him how to be better at anything he puts his mind to. The innocence that his sister held in her eyes. All burned away and turned to ash. He put away the photo and his helmet was put on. The visor glass glowed to life. Its blood red glossy glow showed that he meant business. And so he walked out of his room and was called by Ozbin.

He eventually made it to Ozbins office and walked in when the elevator dinged. He saw his employer sitting behind the desk. He was...sulking more then usual.

"Raku we may have a problem." Ozbin said.

"How so?" Raku asked

Ozbin placed down the papers. More so about the Faunus homicides. Also the fact that they had Whitefang motifs and the like.

"I haven't hunted down any Sleeper agents in a while Ozbin." Raku stated

"Thats what concerns me. While most of these Faunus are a part of the whitefang they didn't want to be a part of it when it became violent."

"So who ever is doing this is just Hunting them down just cause? Most of them turned over a new leaf. Emphasis on the word "Most". What are you thinking?"

"Im thinking its someone I have some past with. That or there offspring."

"I'm still not following."

"In due time. Once classes start I want you to hunt down this mad man and bring him in."

"And if he doesn't want to come in quietly?"

"Termination is a last resort Raku. We've been over this."

"Still doesn't justify why they should live."

"Ill see you at there initiation. Raku."

"Yes sir." Raku said boredly

 **Student Armory Locker Room**

As the students got there gear and equipment ready on themselves. Ruby and Yang talked about teams as a very energetic Nora was walking with Ren about being "Together, Together." Maira on the other hand was strapping the last bit of armor on her legs as her cousin and best friend did the same before putting on there helmets. All three had a very different design.

Hewitt looked like a impenetrable wall. Uldren lookef like a battle warlock of old. And Maira, her armor was slim. Sleek and memtoto be light for her best at mobility. The three childhood friends nodder as they passed by Jaune Arc who was pinned to the wall. Uldren and Hewitt looked at the sad looking individual. Definitely beta male material like Krillin from Dragonball Z. Just simply add the "Krillin gets owned" counter and rename it to Jaune and reset it to one.

"Is it possible to feel sorry for Jaune?" Maira said

"Yeah. Sadly." Uldren replied

 **Prancing Pony Tavern, Village of Gath, 1200 miles from Vale**

Three Branwen tribe bandits saw a lone man. He was sitting at the bar drinking. The number of bottles could give anyone a sign that there flat out drunk. Yet the man continued to drink. Surely hed have liver cancer by now right? But what caught there eyes was the to Handcanons at his hip. Not realizing that they where staring.

The hooded man only turned his eyes to three bandits. Unimpressed by them. They where simple thugs in his eyes. Hes killed a lot more for far less. But he also noticed that there eyes where on his guns. Now any regular person would have just left it be. But the thugs from that backwards ass if a bandit tribe walked up to him. The three smiled smugly at him. As if taking his young age as inexperienced.

"Hay there. Those are perty guns you got there. Can I see it?"

The hooded man gave no reply. Only continued to drink his alcoholic beverage.

"Hay there mister he asked you a question."

The hooded man then eventually looked at them. His mask covered his face. But it was so bland to them they just didn't care his killing intent rose.

"I know you?" the man asked.

"Not that I can say." the lead man said.

"And yet you want to hold my piece's?" the hooded man replied.

"Its just that I've never seen such like them. They look pristine. One of a kind. They belong in pairs?"

"No. But ones a momento. Of a far simpler time." the hooded man said.

"Well that momento looks like its original owner had one perty hell of a touch. The other one. Where you find it?"

"Not found...made it."

"Tex Mehcina. Never heard of those people. They helped make it along with yea?"

"Do I look like a fucking smith?"

"Woah. He just asked you a question. Besides looks can be deceiving."

Utter silence.

"Yea hear me? Are you deaf?"

"Made it. Alone."

"Huh I guess you have a helluva touch to. can I see them?"

"Not likely."

"Seems dangerous."

"Maybe. Thats the point."

"Are you trying to get a rile out of us? We just only wanna talk."

"Doesn't need to be. But Funny you make that distinction."

"Who the hell you think you are? With that drunken attitude. Problem is you think just because you went to thise fancy schools that you think your something special. Thing is. Your special till your not I can say that much."

"Well according to your facts. Im nobody. Though thats been the running gag of my life till you showed up."

"Well glad to help you admit that."

Silence.

"Ever been to Luna?"

"Excuse me?"

"The old Kingdom of Luna. You been?"

"Cant say I have. Its been nothing but Legends and Rumors That fools only go for."

"Ever had a nightmare?"

"What?"

"This place. This world. The things done to me or to others. Cant help but."

"I don't have Nightmares. I GIVE THEM!!!"

Silence.

"You are a godsdamn cliché. The picture perfect bandit. Hearing your voice The things you are saying."

"Oh I see we have a smart one here boys."

"Experienced, more then smart."

"Does experience tell you to lip off to strangers?"

Silence.

"Yea hear that boys. I think he learned his place."

"I see where you are. Nothing but a shade of the hard man. That you and your thugs pretend to be apart of that miserable tribe."

"WE AINT NO SHADE!"

[Audible Crack]

[Audible Crack]

"Oh gods my leg!" *Audible sigh*

[Audible Crack](incoherent screams of bystanders)

"Sit down"

"wah!?"

"Sit down"

"No wait listen!"

"Now now, your mouth just got your friends dead."

"Wait your supposed to be one of the good ones. A Huntsmans!?"

"Maybe. Maybe this is what good looks like."

"But.. but *Audible sobs*"

"Shh, shh, Crying like little bitch wont stop whats to come. Anymore, who can tell?"

"I...I.."

"You wanted to see my weapons. Not many can get a clean view. OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES!"

"No!!! ...I...I.."

"Do you see it? The love and care I take in my prize. My only cherished memory."

"No Please!!!"

"I used to think of it as a Rose. Like her name before. Focusing on its bloom. Only to realize when she never returned for me. That i see the Jagged way life had treated me. That the bloom was a byproduct of its anger."

"Please im sorry!!"

"Ever had a nightmare? I thought i lived it every day for my life. Only to realize that when I woke up. The nightmare was oh so real. That the horrors weren't a dream. That the terror of what I hated in Humans. Was so real as they beat me and abused me psychologically and physically. Till they all where gone?"

"Please I'm sorry. Im sorry!!!" the bandit leader cryed

"I've seen terrors. Ive seen real hatred. I know there shape. There jagged purpose of angry thorns. They walk like men. have to arma and lie through there teeth like that blasted head and puppet master of that damned school and I lived it for my entire damned life. But then I met her. I thought maybe. I could have a better life. Maybe. I could be remembered as a hero. But that all changed when she died in my arms. In that forsaken place of darkness of where shadows lurked. For the moment. I believed her final words. That maybe. I could have a family I would cone to know and love."

"I...I..."

"I thought. There was a better way then this. This forced life of service would bring me comfort to a starving, Emotional vulnerable little boy. But then I was a foolish boy to think someone would have me be there son. Casted out like a damned leper. Maybe I wasn't stong enough to believe her words. But In strong now. Stronger then anyone. But IM HUNGRY. ITS HUNGRY."

Audible sobs*

"And there is nothing beyond that pathetic spark you and your "Family" of murders and thieves cling to for life. When Im done with my next mission. I will make a personal visit to your tribe. And END it of its pathetic existence. Raven Branwen will know true fear. Other then the grims witch."

"No Please!"

[Audible Crack]

The bandits body slumed to the floor. The man took out some lien and placed it on the table.

"Keep the change. Use it to remake those stools the bandits broke." He said to the terrified bar tender wo didn't move.

The man slid new lead into his weapons cylinder. His grip on it made him remember those times. He didn't deserve heaven. Not like her. She was a angle in his eyes. Shed be utterly disappointed into what he had become.

 **Whats up guys hope you like the new chapter sorry for the lack of RWBY characters but I wanted to develop more OCs and have a transformers. Anyways take care. This is the Animeguy here signing off**


	5. Till Ashes remain

Beacon's Weapon Locker Room, Beacon Academy, Vale

Ruby sat on a bench contemplating about the day prior. Mainly about her interaction with Wiess but mostly about how she was gonna form a team. But she also thought a lot about what Mr.Raku said. How again bright eyed teens like her are gonna be the first to be "wash outs" as he called failures. Though thinking about it now. She just went back to her encounter with the snot nosed princess. Thinking that it would be better than Mr.Rakus "encouragement".

"Still down in the dumps huh?" Her sister's voice infiltrated her head.

She looked up with a sigh.

"Yang?" She said lowly

"What is it this time?" Yang asked

Ruby looked away with a softer sigh and sadder face.

"Yesterday was a complete disaster." She replied.

"Yeah. And?" Yang said

"It's just...rumors have it that during initiation. They're gonna separate us into teams before we start classes."

"Oh. That."

"And… that your teammates become your roommates too."

Yang looked up with a sigh on her face.

"Yeah. That's no laughing matter. Especially given with how shy you are."

"I just don't know if you'll be on my team or not." Ruby replied. "I'm just not sure I can do this."

Yang just stared at her defeated sister in silence. She to thinking about what that Ice Queen and Robot man said to Ruby to bring down her spirits. She then smiled.

"Why not team up with Wiess?" Yang joked.

Only she got a deadpan stare. Yang then looked away.

"Just remember why your here Ruby. To be the greatest Huntress you dreamed of being."

Ruby looked up with a brighter face only to be let down by what Yang said next.

"Just don't stick to me like glue please? Why not try Jaune? He would make the perfect brother in law." Yang teased. "Oh look speak of the devil. But you may want to hurry though I think Snow Queen might make a Tsundere move on him"

Ruby while blushing very red like her cape looked back to see Jaune trying to get Weiss to date him again. While also still failing.

"Come on. Don't be like that snow angel." Jaune said

Hewitt, Uldren, and Maira just simply grabbed there rifles and decided to get out of Weiss's banshee voice range. Jaune held out a hand from his plated gloves like that of a fairytale knight.

"The minute I spotted you. I felt the pull between our souls. It felt like Destiny has but brought us together. So what do you say?"

Weiss stared for a moment as if giving it a thought even though her answer was the same as before.

"If I ever need a Knight who reeks of vomit as a human shield. You'll be the first to know."

Crack

The sound of Jaune's reality had shattered there instantly as well as a random counter and dinger sound off.

Jaune gets owned counter: 3

Jaune immediately started to feel faint as the words "smell like vomit" and "human shield". Where the only things to actually repeat in his mind. But as he wobbled backwards to fall to the ground for Jaune to meet concrete. A hand came by and prevented that from happening. Jaune looked back to see the one who prevented the fall and saw that it was a red haired girl. Green eyes as well as rather Mistrialian looking armor from the Province of Sparta. The young woman smiled as he spoke with a very honey laced voice.

"Wouldn't want to get hurt before Initiation begins." The angel spoke.

Jaune nervously chuckled at the remark.

"Yeah. That would be bad." He replied.

"Oh I sense a love square." Yang smugly said to Ruby who only blushed so red that she felt like fainting.

"So ah what's your name?" Jaune asked naturally.

The girl smiled brightly.

"Oh. My name is…" however the girl was cut off by Weiss.

"Really Jaune? You don't know who Pyrrha Nikos is?" Weiss berated him.

Jaune looked confused. Pyrrha, hoping something like this wouldn't happen, sighs as Weiss continues.

"What? Is she famous or something?" Jaune asked

"*sigh* Un Freaking believable." Weiss scolded. "She graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"I'm sorry what?" Jaune replied.

Utterly confusing Weiss.

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row."

"The hell is that,

Weiss's anger was now at its boiling point now.

"SHE'S ON THE FROSTED PETES CEREAL PACKAGING!!!!" weiss shouted into his face.

"Wait really?" Jaune said as he starry eyes Pyrrha. "Only Famous athletes get to be on that box!!!"

"See. She's practically everyone's top pick for a partner. Get it through your Skull. She's way out of your league." Weiss stated.

"Is that a fact?" Stated Hewitt from his seat with his two childhood friends doing weapons checks on there weapons. "Never knew a princess could be such a bitch."

Weiss immediately started fuming with more rage. Hewitt just smirked. Knowing that he could easily piss her off. Though while Uldren and Maria don't particularly condone Hewitts behavior. They had to admit watching entitled brats throw a tantrum was hilarious.

"Why I never!" she started

"What angry?" he replied.

"Livid actually. Thanks for asking!" Weiss said back. "Anywho get it Jaune?"

"Yeah…..i get it."

"I wouldn't put it that way Jaune. I heard that the teams comprise of four members each." Pyrrha said lifting his spirits up.

"Sweet we can all be on the same team!" Jaune practically jumped for joy.

"DO NOT. Say that as if speaking for me!" Weiss said

"What's the matter Claude? Chicken?" Hewitt laughed.

Uldren and Maria started to chuckle as the loaded their respective magazines into their weapons loading rounds into the barrels. Ruby just looked on in amazement of how Jaune managed to get people talking to him. Without even trying. Then the entercom system lit up to speak.

"Will all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. It will start in ten minutes."

Soon they all where at the cliff. Hundreds of students lined the long way on the catapults. Raku holding his RPK was next to Professor Goodwitch who had a tablet in hand. And Professor Ozpin Headmaster of Beacon Academy. Stood in front of the armored man and his right hand women.

"For today's initiation. It's simple. You are to make your way to temple ruins in the forests. There you will find relics. Pick one and fall back here. A simple retrieval mission. Professor Raku. Do explain the dangers." The black suit wearing Headmaster said.

With a nod Raku stepped forward. A air of experience and expertise in his stance made everyone feel a bit intimidated by his rather professional posture. Taking out a disk from the back of his armor utility belt. He pressed a button on the side to activate it to make a big geographic projection.

"Listen up kids, because I'm only saying this once. Common Grim in these forests are tier one Beowolves and Ursas. While tier two and above to majors haven't been spotted yet by any of my scouting teams. Do be prepared. Not all information will be correct to the dot. Always have wiggle room to spare for errors. It could save your life. Now so far no ancient Grim have appeared yet nor any Tier 9 Nevermores. However do watch your everything. These beasts are a pain in the ass. Your objective is about ten kilometers due north."

Raku's disc then shows what the temple structure looks like.

"This is the ruins that have been spotted with the relics. Once you have been inserted into the forests via catapult LALO jump insertion. (Low Altitude Low Operating Jump). Your first objective is to land and IMMEDIATELY head to the Ruins. Your second objective is to find a partner. How this arrangement is first eye contact. Once first eye contact is established. You AND YOUR partner will immediately head to the ruins. Grab ONE relic and haul ass back here. And on your way back. You will meet up with a Pair of transformers who will serve as your partners as well."

He put away his halodisc and looked back up.

"And because there's a odd number of you and Ozpin's insistence. I will be joining you lot to be partnered up with a team. However, I will still not interfere like the rest of the staff, nor will I help with your homework. I'm merely here to even out the teams as well as teach leadership. So if any of you greenhorns wanted to see a real Huntsmans in action up close, this is gonna be your lucky day. Now then any questions or needs of the staff?"

Glynda merely nodded for all to go. Raku nodded back and turned around.

"Ah mister raku sir?" Jaune started.

"Prep for insertion."

"So what do you mean by…"

Jaune was immediately flung from the cliff like everyone else.

"Did Mr.Arc have something to say Glynda?" Ozpin asked as he sipped his coffee.

"I believe he did sir." Glynda replied.

"Humm." Ozpin replied.

Jaune gets owned counter: 4

Hanger, few feet under cliff, Beacon Academy, Vale

Bumblebee and Hotrod stood next to each other as they waited for Kup to come out and explain what the hell there gonna be doing. So light conversations were had all over the place.

"Damn do your joints feel wacky?" Bumblebee asked as he was stretching put his arms due to several lock ups that happened earlier.

"Yeah man. With that Kup guy it feels like where back in bootcamp." Hotrod replied.

"Hay at least we only see him when we pt or when they lights out." Bumblebee replied.

"ALRIGHT YOU DAGGITS EYES ON ME!" Kup shouted at the tip of his vocal oscillators.

Once everyone directed their attention to him. He started his brief.

"Listen up. You all will be dropping into the Emerald forests. There you will each find one individual human partner you make eye contact with. Then you will both head to a temple ruins up north while waiting for your human partner to find one of their own. Any questions?" Kup asked

"ah sir how are we deploying?" said a random bot.

"by this! A state of the Art. MS launcher able to now launch a regular Cybertronian." Said Gripgrinder

Every bot, but those who are like that black machine from the airship the day prior, didn't know what those where. The Airel bots also used them during the war long ago apparently but there confusion still was obvious.

"The locks on the launcher will grifeat your feet and launch you with a lot of force to make you basically fly for a few hundred yards." Kup said.

"Any questions." Skyrim stated

"How will we know our partner?" Said a not listening bot

" I just stated before that when you make first eye contact with a human that they will be your human partner. Now the. You are to hunker down about a few hundred yards away from the ruins and wait for a human to meet up with you. Now then. On the launcher!" Kup said

First batch of bits where the MS bots or Mobile Shocktrooper. All the Cybertronians watched as the MS units let there feet land steady on the launch pad and let the arms wrap around their feet. Then with the hit of a button. They launched. Batch after batch of first years went through till it was Bumblebee and Hotrods turn.

"Bet yeah can't stick it." Bumblebee stated with a smirk under his face visor

" I wont." Hotrod said

This caused a odd silence as Hotrod realized what he said.

"LOSE I won't Lose." Hotrod clarifies.

"To late already fucked it up." Bumblebee stated as he was thrown from the launcher

"Oh Scrapping damnit." Hotrod cursed as he to was then launched.

Random Whitefang meeting hall, Vale

Several whitefang members checked over there weapons as they began to form there plan on there latest attack on humans. Well also getting dust assets.

"This is the story that where robbing." Said the WF leader. "We should have a five minute window to grab as much dust in the panic as possible."

"What about Huntsman and that Headhunter?" Said a random grunt

"The Headhunter is busy at the school as our intel says. The Huntsman as well are at the school to evaluate the future 'Guardians' as of now." The leader said

"Like taking candy from a human child." Said a random grunt.

However before they could cheer the lights flickered and went off.

"Damn power outages. Rick get the generator back on line." The leader said

"On it gah!!!" Said the grunt known as rick as a red plasma blade was activated and went through his flesh and just as it came it quickly turned off.

"What the hell?" Said another random grunt.

"Sir its gah!!!" Said another grunt as he was impaled by the same red plasma blade and it again quickly disappeared into the black room.

"Who is this guy!" said one of the last four grunts.

Hey started first randomly as they heard footsteps of this mysterious person. The glows of there muzzles only giving enough visibility for their vision to see only a few seconds. The reason is that these Faunus animal traits are that of animals that are not nocturnal or have the ability to see in the dark. Then two red blades appeared again. The last four grunts looked panicked. The leader just shouted.

"OPEN FIRE!!!"

The plasma dust rounds just bounced or where deflected away. The ethereal glow from the plasma blades made the intruder look like he was a demon. It didn't help that the man in front of the five remaining whitefang members just fired round after round trying to hit him. He just came closer and closer. The first ones weapon got sliced in half and then the blade entered his chest and out his back. The second one was the same way but instead was decapitated. The last three just tried full auto but the man managed to deflect then all back at them. Two more Faunus went down as a result from the dust plasma burning through there skulls.

The last remaining grunt fired one shot. However it was then deflected off the right. He shot again but it was deflected off to the left. The whitefang grunt just stared in shock and fear that he didn't feel the door his back hit. Then the masked man made his final move. From the outside of the door. The Faunus head shook with agony as he tried to open the door to get out. But he was then silenced. As the blades went through his body and the door. Moving them to the opposite sides the body fell from the porthole view in the door. And dropped like a sack of bricks.

The door was then blasted off the hinges by the masked man's kick. The blades still ignited. Once he stepped over the fallen body. He turned off one blade and used the other to mark side if the door. Three chevrons angled downward was burned into the side of the metallic frame. Turning off his last blade. He saw that one was still alive. Crawling out if the shadows. The Grunt choked on blood and snot as it was getting harder to breathe. With a outstretched hand he struggled to say words. But he was then silenced by the masked man's gun. The smoke from the barrel sizzled when the round left the barrel. Into the head of the last grunt who crawled all the way to the door.

After lifting up the ids he recovered from the bodys. He sent off a text to a unknown contact. As well as photos of the graphic sending it to VIA scroll

scroll-

Man: Vale branch safe house cleared. Sending IDs. *the photos and the names of the dead grunts were sent as well*

Unknown: well done. Your reward will go to your account accordingly. Have you found the Identity of the one girl who was with Torus on that train heist?

Man: negative but my lead has let me to make a assumption that she's at Becon Academy for whatever purpose I do not know.

Unknown: Roger. Make sure you end her quickly and without incident. If Ozbin found out one of his "students" was a terrorist that was killed then he would spare no effort to hunt you down.

Man: he's sent countless lives to their graves when i stopped obeying his every order like some slave. And unlike that traitorous bird. I kept my mouth shut on whatever he wanted secret. But I hated how he used me.

Unknown: Dont worry love. The SDC will let you have your revenge when the right moment comes. To expose the bastard for what he really is. But for now be patient. He has your best friends daughter under his boots.

Man: I already know. It's such a shame what he's become. Wasteful prick. Reaping the seed he was never meant to sow

Unknown: don't worry we have tabs on him. Soon you will be respected like you should have been when under his employ. "Forsaken"

Forsaken: Oh don't worry. Ozbin and these terror thugs are the least they have to worry about…..

Unknown: Remember. Kill the traitors. Let the police deal with the ones who defected. But do give them tips of their...locations. don't want this to be always linked to you.

Forsaken: with pleasure….

Transcript ends

The man looked up as he had walked out of a door to the opposite building the whitefang used as a hide out. He saw as the police started to tap the scene to do there investigations.

"Your world will burn Ozbin. To the point where your own little space will be beamed until it is nothing but glass. And not even you will want to come out of the ashes you have set forth to remain in." The man said as he left the scene


End file.
